


[Podfic] The Extravagant Dance of Fred and George

by darkanddeadlydesires



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkanddeadlydesires/pseuds/darkanddeadlydesires
Summary: It's hard to keep secrets from your twin brother, and even harder to reconcile with them. An intimate re-telling of Fred and George's journey through Hogwarts. Original plot generally disregarded.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] The Extravagant Dance of Fred and George

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Extravagant Dance of Fred and George](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891780) by [GoldenButton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenButton/pseuds/GoldenButton). 



**Full Length:** 1 hour and 43 minutes

**Click the links to listen (for streaming or to download):**

**Chapters 1 - 5:[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TnNYOMBsgX95KbFit2c1lTlDT3vNR56n/view?usp=sharing)**

**Chapters 6 - 9:[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cV5-XDCd_1omVzsTcvL3tf0Scn7awalp/view?usp=sharing)**


End file.
